Claire Wild: Winter Solstice
by Crazy1Fangirl
Summary: Claire cree ser una chica común y corriente que tiene una vida bastante rutinaria, aburrida un día, desea ir a correr al parque cerca de su casa y allí se encuentra con su destino. Le piden que salve un alma corroída, ¿Podrá hacerlo? ¿Sobrevivirá en el universo paralelo de Harry Potter? TR/OC Tom Riddle Era
1. Chapter 1

Hola magos y muggles de fanfiction! Les vengo a proponer esta lectura que me he imaginado una y otra vez, luego de leer por mil y una vez los libros. Tiene un poco de todo, es un crossover con la leyenda de merlin, y todo dentro del universo Potter.

La historia va a se extraña, pues he leído muchos fanfics del universo Potter y son todos con giratiempos y cosas asi.

La relación, si se puede llamar asi, que va a tener esta historia, va a ser Tom Riddle/OC, dije si es que se puede llamar asi, por que Tom Riddle Jr, no tiene relaciones sanas, y es una persona con grandes problemas mentales, pero vamos a ver que sucede cuando llegue la OC ( no digo que lo vaya a cambiar) Esta historia no es para un pobre de corazón o con una mente cerrada, va a haber torturas, muertes, magia oscura y tal vez uno que otro horrocrux o algo asi… me reservo las ideas para más adelante.

Y si me preguntaran que diría mi yo de 11 años que le tenia "miedo" a Voldemort, ella te diría que la Mary de esta época esta loca y que es malo malo malo, pero yo le diría que eso es lo divertido. Si Lord Voldemort está leyendo esto, le pido mil disculpas y le ruego que siga leyendo para ayudarlo a ser inmortal de verdad.

Cuando entremos en los años 40, va a haber alumnos, que en realidad no cursan esos años, pueden ser atrasados o adelantados, pero todos tienen un propósito y aunque no es muy cannon, la historia en si, podría ser, o voy a tratar de que sea los más acertada posible. (Hablo de los primeros mortifagos y de otros alumnos de Hogwarts)

Soy Gryffindor, o eso dice Pottermore y siempre me he sentido así, pero tengo un 30 % Slytherin que no dudo en usar, así que estoy usando esa ambición para escribir esto y un gran valor para hacer algo diferente. Si hay algo que decir o preguntar, dejen reviews o pongan fav o algo de eso… yo ahora me voy a dormir, para mañana ir al trabajo y luego a estudiar, esa es la vida de una bruja queriendo hacer vida de Muggle.

Todo el universo Potter y esas cosas no me pertenecen, obvio, si no no estaría escribiendo un fanfic. Lo que me pertenece es el OC y la historia en si. Aunque no les voy a negar que Tom también me pertenece, pero el no lo sabe y mejor que no lo sepa, vaya uno a saber cómo seria eso.

Saludos, Mary

* * *

Glastonbury, Somerset, Inglaterra 1010

Chapter 1

Estaba anocheciendo, el brillo cálido del sol solo tocaba el lomo de los árboles. El bosque era un lugar peligroso, lleno de criaturas de leyenda, de mitos, de las cuales, las personas no mágicas y otras mágicas, creían inexistentes o una broma.

Si eras una persona no mágica, solo una cosa era cierta, no saldrías vivo de allí.

Los búhos ululaban tranquilamente, siempre que no hubieran humanos o extraños en su pacifica morada, pero esta noche, no lo era. El gran bosque estaba callado como una tumba. Pues algunos pensaban que tenía vida propia, la frondosidad estaba pendiente de solo dos criaturas, totalmente misteriosas y extrañas a aquel salvaje lugar.

Por sus venas corría sangre roja, pero los que la conocían bien, sabían que en realidad sus venas eran azules. Sus vidas estaban en peligro, un gran secreto escondían.

Una enorme capa velvet azul oscuro, al igual que el cielo, las cubría de cabo a rabo. La sombra que desprendían era alta y menuda.

La muchacha que la formaba, llevaba un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos finos y elegantes, lo apretaba y mecía y murmuraba conjuros para mantener a la criatura caliente, pues el páramo estaba bastante gélido.

Su único propósito era correr hacia la iglesia que ya estaba a la vista desde los últimos árboles que se iban corriendo a medida que ella se acercaba a toda velocidad, en ella, pensaba la muchacha, estaría su maestro, su mentor.

No podía dejar que los otros tres, con ayuda del traidor, las atraparan.

Podía sentir que sus perseguidores estaban más cerca de lo que le gustaría, podía sentir sus débiles auras de magia. Les pisaban los talones.

Obviamente no la perseguirían ellos tres, habrían mandado a magos con menos sentido de la dignidad, y más deseos de meter las manos en lo sucio.

La iglesia tendría conjuros de protección que solo ella podría traspasar. Su ser, a pesar de todo, le decía que el tiempo le daba perfecto. No dejo de correr hasta que estaba solo a unos pasos de la gran puerta de madera decaída de la centenaria iglesia.

Morgana, la gran Morgana, deseaba proteger a su única hija, Elaine. El padre de Elaine, no era el que su gran pueblo en escocia, pensaba. Ella estaba comprometida con el Rey de Avalon. Pero ella, había caída rendida a los brazos de uno de sus maestros, Godric. A sus veintisiete años ella no sabía nada de hombres, y el que era veinte años mayor, sabía mucho de mujeres.

Merlín, el muchacho de su misma edad, compañero de su misma casa, pero mucho más moralista que ella, había develado su secreto. Elaine había nacido sin que los tres fundadores que quedaban, supieran. Hasta que merlín, había soltado lengua.

Cada casa tenía dos o tres alumnos desde que la escuela había abierto. Instruían solo a sangres puras, o media sangre o los pocos que tenían el dinero para pagar la costosa matricula.

Cuando Godric, Helena y Helga vieron que Morgana, una de sus más poderosas alumnas había desaparecido, le preguntaron a su único conocido, Merlín y el había soltado todo.

Habían descubierto su secreto. Los tres maestros, en ausencia del cuarto, ya no peleaban y estaban en paz. Las dos maestras tenían el poder de la nueva nacida, el maestro, el gran Gryffindor, solo quería conocer a su hijo o hija y darle todo lo que tenía. No podía creerlo pero estaba muy feliz al igual que impaciente.

Asustados por el poder, la amenaza y la seguridad de la princesa Elaine, las perseguían

La muchacha de ojos azules pálidos y fríos, llego al fin a su destino, la gran puerta se abrió con que solo ella diera la orden, sin inseguridad y sin titubear.

Adentro solo podía sentirá la presencia de un mago con gran poder, su maestro, el gran Salazar. Sus auras mágicas se conocían. Él le había enseñado desde muy pequeña y ella lo veía como un tío.

-Lady Morgana.- La voz fría, vino desde todos lados y ninguno y ella miro hacia un costado y allí estaba el, donde antes no había estado.

-Professor Slytherin

Con un gesto de la cabeza se saludaron, los dos no eran de demostrar mucho sus afectos.

La estancia era muy amplia, era como toda iglesia, tenía butacas muy gastadas de madera maciza una gran estufa empotrada en la pared, en la cual había un fuego que daba mucha calidez. Aunque Morgan intuía que Salazar había hechizado el lugar para estar más cálido de lo que debería.

 _-¡ya era hora!-_ murmuró rápidamente el hablante de las serpientes, después de pasarles una desinteresada mirada a las dos.

-Me vienen pisando los talones… No creo que nos quede mucho tiempo.- dijo de corrida la muchacha. No pidió disculpas, las serpientes no las dan. Los ojos grises se juntaron con los de la chica y ella le dejo ver a través de su pared oclumantica, de ladrillos en su mente lo que de verdad pasaba. El era un hábil legeremante y ella usaba una rama de la oclumancia muy especial. Quería terminar con todo lo más pronto posible. Se había escrito con su viejo profesor y el le había dado las instrucciones de estar allí, en esos momentos, para ayudarlas y protegerlas.

Salazar que estaba ataviado con una gran capa negra con bordados verdes y plateados en los bordes, camino sin hacer ruido sobre la piedra hasta un pequeño altar de madera que apareció de la nada, conjurado por él. Tenía unos cincuenta años y su barba ya estaba poniéndose plateada. No parecía muy gordo, a pesar de que se notaba que comía bien y que vivía a sus anchas, pues el viejo tenía mucho dinero. Tal como lo podías notar al mirar su relicario de oro macizo con una gran S en esmeraldas.

Ella ya no lo veía hacía más de tres años, luego de que él se fuera definitivamente del colegio, luego de sellar los secretos que había dejado en las paredes del nuevo, pero famoso castillo.

 _-Entonces tendremos que hacer esto más rápido de lo que temía_ \- Volvió a hablar en parsel el brujo. El viejo se acercó a un pie del altar y alargo los blancos y finos brazos, con las palmas hacia arriba, para que el bulto le fuera entregado. Morgana sabía que podía confiar en el, pero dudo unos instantes y Salazar, que no era un hombre con mucha paciencia, estaba ya a punto de perderla.- Morgana, si quieres a tu hija a salvo de las dos harpías, dame ya a Elaine, en este momento.- Su tono era tranquilo, pero tenía un dejo de orden, como si fuera un profesor dando una amonestación a su alumno favorito.

Morgana esta vez hizo lo que le ordenaron, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la frente a su hija, que ya tenía una pequeña mata de pelo marrón oscuro. Sus ojos se abrieron y la madre pudo ver que tenía los ojos almendrados de su padre.

Salazar, luego de rodar los ojos por las acciones de su antigua alumna, tomó al bebe lo necesario y lo puso en el altar de madera. Los brazos de la criatura lo tocaron, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se encontraron, él bebe miró al hombre, el gris tormentoso se encontró con el color de las almendras, el profesor contrajo los ojos y gruño, y rápidamente apartó la mirada, pues le hacía acordar a su viejo amigo, ahora enemigo.

Las dos encapuchadas figuras empezaron a entonar una terrorífica canción, en un idioma ya olvidado en las tierras anglosajonas. La muchacha de ojos fríos tenía los altos pómulos mojados en lágrimas, pero entonaba ese conjuro largo, bien estudiado una y otra vez.

Él bebe de un minuto para otro desapareció, al igual que su ropa. En el altar no quedaba más que memorias. Morgana ya no tenía lágrimas y Salazar ya había terminado su trabajo y ahora parecía aburrido y despreocupado.

-¿Adónde la llevamos?- Pregunto la morocha de ojos celestes a su mentor.

-Adonde ni nosotros podemos encontrarla- Salazar dijo estas palabras mientras cortaba el aire con su varita y de la nada aparecía un gran sillón de cuero negro, se sentó y pasados unos segundos se empezaron a sentir ruidos y gritos del otro lado de la puerta de madera.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Maestro?- inquirió la muchacha con preocupación evidente en su voz, en sus ojos, también había dolor, pero Salazar pensó que había sido su imaginación, porque en un segundo ya no estaba más.

-Nada, mi trabajo ya está hecho- una socarrona sonrisa creció en sus finos labios. Si no lo conociera diría que es una malvada persona. Pero si arrogante. - Ya te ayude, ahora procura no meter la pata y trata de no confiar más en ese traidor de Merlín _. YO que confié en el, le enseñe todo lo que sabía. ¡Mira que ayudar a Gryffindor para traer muggles a MI CASTILLO!_ \- siseo agitando los puños y luego desapareció.

Morgana no pudo ni gritar auxilio. Quedo con la boca abierta y de ella salió una respiración entrecortada. El profesor tenía que dejar de hacer eso!

Las puertas ya estaban siendo destrozadas y ella no tuvo tiempo de aparecerse en cualquier destino.

-¡BOMBARDA!

Gritaban una y otra vez, lo que parecían ser más de tres brujos a la vez. Los encantamientos protectores que había hecho Slytherin se habían ido al irse él y ella quedo completamente indefensa. Maldito Salazar.

El portón tallado, termino de romperse y por ella salieron cuatro hombres con ropas de muchos colores, queriendo parecer muggles, se habían puesto dos o más chalecos de lana y unos pantalones de colores muy llamativos.

-Tu muchacha, vienes con nosotros.- exclamo sin educación, uno de ellos. Su boca parecía un teclado de piano, pues le faltaban varios dientes y los que le quedaban no eran del todo blancos.

Morgana saco su varita y empezaron un duelo, cuatro a uno. La chica llevaba una gran desventaja y a lo último, luego de varios esquivos y escudos y otros hechizos hechos por ella, los cuatro ganaron y la ataron con cuerdas

-Incarcerous!- gruesas cuerdas salieron de la punta de la varita gastada de uno y la aprisionaron fuertemente.

Morgana los empezó a maldecir hasta en latín y varios bancos de la iglesia los empezaron a seguir para darles patadas en los tobillos a los hombres.

-Desmaius! –Grito el tercero, con pelo color miel y pajizo. Morgana quedo desmayada.

* * *

La próxima vez que Morgan abrió los ojos estaba en un lugar con paredes de piedra color Marrón claro y ella ya sabía dónde estaba, el gran comedor. Sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo, y más donde las cuerdas le habían cortado la circulación. Sus ojos pálidos buscaron y se encontró con tres personas ataviadas con grandes capas y coronas.

Una tenía un vestido azul con gris, parecía muy caro y formidable. En su frente tenía una corona con una gran Zafiro, brillando a la luz que entraba de una de las ventanas al costado de todo ellos. Sus facciones eran muy orgullosas y su mirada destilaba saber, secretos y podían ver tus ambiciones. Al medio, estaba el único hombre entre ellas. Vestía una capa roja y dorada, con cuello que parecía tener piel de león, dorado y salvaje. Los ojos de Morgana se abrieron de par en par cuando se encontraron con lo de él. Parecían preocupados y sinceros. Nunca había visto una mirada así.

Al otro lado de Godric estaba la bonachona y aburrida de Helga. Su vestido era el más humilde de los tres y bebía de su copa de oro, mientras tarareaba una canción, como si no hubiera una chica, una alumna tirada en el suelo.

-Que has hecho, muchacha?- Pregunto con voz altiva, la morocha Rowena. Subió una ceja, esperando una respuesta, aunque pareciera que no esperaba nada inteligente de ella. Si Morgana no fuera ya una fuerza mágica, se sentiría intimidada por ella, pero al vivir muchos años con su maestro, ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Lo que debía! No iba a dejar que tocaras a mi hija!- Grito la de ojos pálidos, sus dientes perfectos titilaban con la luz y en sus ojos se podían ver lagrimas que ella no dejaba ver caer.

-Ella es mi hija también! No debías decidir tu sola! Dime donde la has llevado y yo me encargare.- el hombre con barba color marrón claro, casi pelirrojo, desenvaina la espada de plata y rubíes, esperando una contestación. Rowena y Morgana ruedan los ojos, a pesar de que no se llevan bien, no pueden dejar de pensar lo mismo de Godric Gryffindor.

-Ya es muy tarde, Slytherin me ha ayudado y Elaine está fuera de vuestro alcance!

Los tres profesores se levantaron apresurados de sus tronos de oro y madera y se acercaron a la muchacha. Se empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. NO podían creer lo que escuchaban. ¿Salazar ayudando a una alumna? Godric ya sabía que algún partido iba a sacar el de esta situación, seguramente lo había hecho para meter del dedo en la llaga, Rowena estaba muy enojada, no le gustaba no saber que era todo lo que había pasado. Helga, estaba pensando que iba a haber en la cena, pero estaba muy preocupada por la niña, ella era una víctima.

-No tendrías que haber hecho eso, la niña podría estar muerta o peor, haber caído en un lugar y ser torturada por criaturas salvajes…- Empezó sin parar el león, Rowena la detuvo alzando una mano.

-¿Que hechizo usaron?- La bruja espero, pero Morgana no dijo nada.

-No te preocupa tu niña, LeFay?- Helga intervino por primera vez, sus ojos bondadosos estaban húmedos, como si le importara también a ella.

-Elaine está lejos de aquí, en otro tiempo y a salvo, eso es todo lo que ustedes necesitan saber.

Y Morgana tenía razón.

* * *

Las letras _así,_ indican Parselmouth, la lengua Parsel, que hablaba Slytherin. Morgana es una pariente lejana, mujer que puede entender Parsel, pero no hablarlo, pues se lo enseño el mismo Slytherin.

 _Elaine_ es hija de _Gryffindor y Morgana_ , no es cannon, pero Morgana en la leyenda tiene una hermana que se llamaba asi y una hija también, asi que me parecía un buen nombre para nuestra protagonista. En cannon Gryffindor es pelirojo, pero en este fanfic no, pues mi prota es rubia oscura o morocha clara, o lo que sea.

En el próximo capitulo aparecen un joven Hagrid (un personaje de la Era Riddle que siempre parecen olvidar) McGonagall , Dumbledore, y un apuesto y aparentemente amable pre Voldy con todos sus fans y amigotes de cuarta.

Mis más sentidas disculpas por esto.

Mary


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

«... en el solsticio vendrá de nuevo ...»

 _Tiempo_

 _Tiempo puede ser explicado de muchas formas._

 _Un matemático te dirá como tú puedes contar el número de segundos en un minuto, minutos en horas y horas en un día._

 _Un físico te explicara el tiempo en relaciona la velocidad, a través de distancia_

 _Tiempo equivale a distancia dividida por velocidad_

 _Un fabricante de relojes te explicara las mecánicas de los dispositivos, que lo valorizan. Como los engranajes de mueven en perfecta sincronización entre ellos y cuales materiales dan mejores vibraciones para que el mecanismo funcione_

 _Tiempo es algo que medimos constantemente y que siempre nos hace falta._

 _Tiempo es irremplazable_

 _Tiempo está siempre corriendo_

 _El tiempo no se detiene_

 _Los granos de arena no crecen, ellos caen y lo han hecho desde que existe el tiempo_

 _El guardián del tiempo, sabe eso, y también sabe que con el tiempo no se debe jugar_

 _El guardián ve lo que ningún otro ser vivo ve, las finas líneas, como hilos que tela de araña que se desenvuelven por el espacio infinitamente y conectan las vidas que están destinadas a tocarse. Finos hilos, vibrantes, delicados como la más fina ceda, pero infinitamente fuerte, más que cualquier metal que se pueda encontrar en el universo._

 _Estas cuerdas representan el tiempo en sí mismo, todas ellas conectan la vida de todos en una irrompible tela de circunstancias._

 _El guardián se ríe burlón ante el término ''coincidencia'', eso no existe._

 _Personas, lugares, eventos, suceden por que el tiempo lo dicta. Toma a las partes, los hace danzar, los mueve y hace sus destinos._

 _Tiempo es inexplicable, incambiable…_

 _Pero algo ha cambiado_

 _Algo ha salido mal_

 _Si, la red ha dejado de ser lo que era._

 _Este hilo, no iba aquí, antes estaba en otro lugar, definitivamente algo ha cambiado. Algo mucho peor de lo que él se podría imaginar._

 _Los seres humanos tienen el poder de alterar el universo y moldearlo a su manera, el gusrdian sabe eso, y tiene el trabajo de supervisar y arreglar las desdichas que se puedan hacer o deshacer. Puede frenar todo mal en el universo y tratar de volver lo que es a lo que era. Todo lo que este mal con el tiempo y sus variantes._

 _El guardián busca al ser, ya ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo ha visto._

 _La chica ha crecido, de un precioso y pequeño bebe, a una muchacha muy bonita. La ve cambiar de canal en la televisión y luego apagar todo he irse a dormir, tapándose con las colchas de colores. Sin saber que tan especial es y lo que ha ocurrido con el manto del tiempo gracias a ella._

 _Ella no tendría que estar allí, esto tiene que arreglarse. Ya pasaron más de mil años desde que ella nació, explicar cómo esto es posible sería una buena ayuda._

 _El guardián usa sus poderes y llama al gran mago, Merlín. El lo puede ayudar en este gran problema._

 _Merlín ya sabe lo que ha pasado, solo un mago como él podría haber movido los hilos en la tela del tiempo de esta manera, uno muy poderoso._

 _El guardián pide consejo al mago, o lo que ahora es Merlin. Un viejo alto de túnica, y barba canosa._

 _Merlin tiene un trabajo específico para esta alma, que ya de por sí está en un tiempo equivocado, en un momento equivocado. El guardián hace lo que el mago le propone y mueve el hijo de la chica de 22 años a un lugar oscuro, pero que precisa un rayo de luz._

 _Ya que la muchacha está interviniendo en lugares donde no debe, podría hacer algo bueno por el destino y ayudar a muchas otras vidas. El guardián sabe que esto no se debe hacer, pero el problema ya estaba hecho, solo se puede rezar y pensar en una manera para arreglarlo, no hay ninguna manera en que todo pueda salir peor._

 _¿O sí?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

«... en el solsticio vendrá de nuevo ...»

Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía doce años. Ella solía leerme cuentos antes de ir a acotarme, como casi todas las madres. Pero estoy segura que no todas tienen una voz tan hermosa y tranquilizadora como la de ella.

Los cuentos eran de dragones y príncipes que rescataban a la princesa hermosa de la torre. Esos eran mis menos favoritos, pero que no haría para tenerla aquí conmigo y que me los leyera de memoria una y otra vez. También me contaba cuentos de humanos con super poderes, de niñas que caían en un agujero de conejo y salían a un mundo que solo podía existir en la imaginación. De magos y brujas peleando en guerras por poder. De villanos muy poderosos con muchos poderes. Niños con cicatrices con forma de rayos y lentes.

Lo que nunca me hizo falta fue la cantidad de imaginación que mi mente podía tener. Siempre me gustaron las historias, leerlas o escribirlas, y en este momento estoy escribiendo una. Yo era una chica normal, y no lo estoy diciendo por que sea humilde, realmente lo era, o eso creía.

Ya eso no importa, algo sucedió. Me van a llamar loca, pero esto no puede ser normal.

Aquí esta lo que me sucedió y como logre mi cometido en el destino. Ahora parece fácil mirar todo a distancia, pero no lo fue.

Parque botánico, Montevideo, Uruguay Junio 20, 2042

«... en el solsticio vendrá de nuevo ...»

Una muchacha de altura promedio, a sus veintidós años, está sentada en el sillón del comedor, atándose los cordones de sus zapatillas de correr, color amarillo flúor.

Tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, sus largos pelos color miel, con ondas bonitas y pronunciadas se movían en vaivén, mientras caminaba la cocina, para terminar de hacerse un café. Pulso el móvil en su muñeca y en ella aparecieron iconos desplegados en su clara piel. Tocó uno y de los parlantes de al lado de la Smart Tv, comenzó a salir una música movida, pues no quería volverse a dormir.

Voy de un lado para otro, arreglando la mochila para el trabajo y la lonchera con mi almuerzo.

Los deberes de nos chiquilines, ya estaba en la Tablet de vidrio, mi mochila de mano, revisados y con su nota correspondiente.

Hay veces que el tiempo pasa lento y tranquilamente, hoy no era uno de esos días. Era uno de esos donde todo contaba en hacerse. Levantarse había sido todo un trabajo duro en si mismo. Habia sonado el despertador y mis ojos seguían sin poder abrirse, a pesar de que ya no estaba durmiendo.

Por eso me estaba preparando un café bien cargado, doble o triple, ya no sabía. La cafetera ya habia sonado y me estaba atando los cordones de mis zapatillas nuevas. Las había visto en la tienda y ya me las había comprado.

Parecían cómodas y tenían estilo, que más podía pedir. Hoy las iba a probar. Ya había dejado todo pronto para la vuelta. Luego de una buena corrida y ejercicio físico, iba al trabajo y tenía que tener todo más o menos listo. Tome un bolso con algunas ropas, y una toalla para el sudor, además de una botella de agua y unas galletas de avena.

Yo trabajaba como profesora de inglés en una institución muy reconocida en el país. Era privada y allí iban niños desde normales hasta muy mimados.

Pero con un poco de carácter, los niños eran fáciles de sobrellevar. Los niños eran más fáciles que los adolescentes o que los adultos, por eso me gustaba dar clases a los niños, eran más sencillos, menos juzgadores y más soñadores.

Luego de tomar mi café que me quemo como tres veces el paladar y la lengua, Salí caminando hacia el parque más grande y hermoso de la zona, el Botánico de Montevideo.

Es un típico parque, con árboles, césped por doquier, flores, plantas, una quinta para estudiar, y esas cosas. Nunca había tenido mucha afinidad con la naturaleza, me gustaba, pero tampoco era que la amara. No me gustaban los bichos y tampoco muchos animales.

Tal vez algún perro y algún que otro gato, eran fáciles de manejar, muchas gracias y chau.

Me daban miedo un poco los pájaros, así que corrí un poco por la vereda para alejarme de un gorrión que piaba ceca de mi cabeza, hacia alguna rama del árbol más cercano.

Mientras corría desesperada para alejarme del pobre bicho con plumas y alas, no me di cuenta que estaba caminando por una cruzada de avenida y un auto paso tocando la bocina y gritando, más que diciéndome alguna que otra grosería.

-La puta que te pario a ti también, mi amigo! Que puta mierda, la verdad!-le respondí yo mostrándole el dedo medio, y a todo pulmón, siempre con un volumen que estaba para conductora de radio o camionero violador de mujeres de menos de treinta.

Los zapatos nuevos se habían llenado de barro luego de que al pasar el auto las ruedas me mancharon con un poco. Intente que se saliera un poco, pero no hubo mucho éxito. Todavía estaba un poco adormilada y me habia empezado a entrar el hambre, pues solo había desayunado café, proveniente del infierno, por lo que había parecido.

Llegue al bendito parque y comencé la caminata. Seguí por el camino principal, lleno de jacarandas, y lámparas más viejas que mi abuela, hasta el museo botánico y luego hasta la gran fuente de agua, llena de palomas que yo solo detestaba. Me aleje corriendo a una velocidad de trote y llegue a mi sendero preferido. El de los pinos.

Eran muy muy altos, de color verde si no estuviéramos en la entrada del invierno, hoy empezaba el invierno, hacían menos de quince grados, pero estaba disfrutable, no había viento y con una campera deportiva, daba.

Las ramas se mecían con un movimiento de vaivén, pero era un viento lejano, que no llegaba al suelo. El suelo estaba tapado por los cuerpos sin vida de las hojas y ramas viejas de los árboles y el color era un marrón pelirrojo muy bonito.

Mientras corría, me empezaba a despertar y me sentía mejor con mi alrededor. Pero no podía dejar de sentir que algo se retorcía en mi cuerpo. Como una predicción, un malestar que iba más allá de la salud, de mis órganos vivientes y latientes.

Sentía que me iba a caer por la madriguera de conejo y como Alicia, iba a caer a un lugar muy raro. Pero que iba a saber yo, tal vez solo estaba soñando despierta.

Has notado como a veces pasas la mirada y por el rabillo del ojo vez una silueta o un cuerpo que pasa rápidamente y que cuando doble verificas, ya no hay nada, bueno, cuando por mi rabillo del ojo vi que algo se movía, no era oscuro, era algo brillante, que pasaba a través de dos troncos de gruesos árboles y pinos. Pero cuando volví a mirar, la nieve, si era una niebla, con cuerpo de un brillante plateado se movía hacia un arbusto de mi altura y sacudí mi cabeza para volver a la realidad, pues eso, no podía ser real.

Pero al pestañear, y volver a enfocar la vista, esa niebla extraña seguía allí, se movía como danzando por el aire, era un pequeño gato, tenía forma de gato, pero no lo era, en cambio, era como si existieran, un fantasma. Pero los fantasmas no existen, ¿o si?

Que pregunta más estúpida, no existen, claro.

Asi que me Sali del camino, de pinos, y seguí dentro del pequeño bosque a la fantasmagórica criatura. El gato, me miro, lo que serían los ojos, pues tenían esa forma y me guiño muy descaradamente. Abri la boca sin poder crerlo y cuando el pequeño animal de luz propia se detuvo entre el césped, me acerque y pase la mano pálida a través de él. No tenía cuerpo, obvio, pero era muy cálido y me entro una alegría inmensa cuando mis poros hicieron contacto con esa niebla.

Lo último que recuerdo fue que mi cuerpo se sentía comprimido y que el calor era asfixiante y tenía ganas de respirar y no podía. La oscuridad me encerraba como si me hubiera metido en un sorbito de refresco y me hubiera quedado atorada.

Luego un sonido seco y un grito ahogado que creo que vino de mi parte y después nada mas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

«... en el solsticio vendrá de nuevo ...»

…Magia ancestral se llevara a una niña, y la hará vivir su destino…

…El tiempo cambiara, y vidas se salvaran, pero solo si la niña se gana el favor de la serpiente…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

22 Diciembre 1946, Terrenos de Hogwarts, Escocia, Inglaterra, Reino Unido

Ella estaba muriendo, no había duda de ello. Las sombras se movían alrededor de ella, no tenía como escapar, o tenía muchos lugares, pero ninguno se veía seguro, todo era verde, verde oscuro, negro, marrón… Porque ella estaba en un bosque muy frondoso. Odiaba los bosques. De seguro había una enorme araña mirándola desde la rama más cercana del árbol al lado de ella.

Lu8ego de despertarse de la mas larga siesta que había tomado en su vida, se dio cuenta que se había desmayado en el parque, donde había estado corriendo. Y eso que ella sabía que tenía sueño y estaba poco concentrada, pero, ¿dormirse en el medio de la nada? Tanto que ya se hizo la noche y esta perdida, porque solo está la luz de la luna y nadie la puede ayudar… Eso es otro problema, la verdad.

Lo peor, fue el descubrimiento de que ni siquiera estaba en el maldito parque, había ido allí desde que era pequeña, y la verdad que habían desaparecido todos los caminos humanos y no había fuentes, ni los ancianos árboles que conocía tanto. La pregunta era, ¿Dónde mierda estaba?

Hacia mas frio y mucho más viento desde que se había dormido y había una pequeña capa de nueve en el suelo. Lo cual lo hacía más raro, en Uruguay _NUNCA_ nevaba, nunca. Eso todos lo sabían, era un hecho conocido, pero la nieve que caía del cielo nublado, si que era real, y además de la tortura del frio, su mente estaba repleta de luces rojas y avisos de peligro donde quiera que ella se moviera entre las ramas.

Cada tanto, cuando se ponía a descansar y la noche pasaba a día, podía escuchar ruiditos y susurros entre las ramas y arbustos de los claros que era pasaba o en los que estaba sentada para recuperar fuerzas.

Hacia mas de veinte cuatro horas que no probaba bocado y se sentía dolorida, asustada, cansada y totalmente perdida. Las galletas de avena las había repartido durante el día, para por lo menos tener algo que comer, no había comido ningún fruto en la frondosidad que la rodeaba por las dudas de que fuera venenoso.

Realmente iba a morir allí. Y lo peor es que no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a ese bendito lugar. Se preocupaba por su abuela, que siempre la iba a saludar por las noches antes de la cena y charlaba con ella hasta que las estrellas salían, o la vecina que le había pedido que le regara las plantas porque estaba de vacaciones.

¿Qué sería de esas personas? ¿se habrían dado cuenta de su ausencia? Su abu, seguramente si, eran lo único que cada una tenia para la otra, y se querían mucho.

De la nada ella sintió una presencia que antes no estaba allí. Dio varias vueltas en si misma, pero no podía ver quién o que era. Ya sabía que la estaban mirando a lo lejos desde antes que volviera a ser consiente, pero este sentimiento era diferente.

 _Tu sabes cómo termina la historia_

Ella escucho un susurro cerca de su oído y su cuerpo tembló, más que de frío, de miedo. No era una muchacha muy miedosa, era simple, normal. Pero había algo en ese lugar y en los susurros de la naturaleza que le pedían estar paralizada, aunque eso era difícil ya que para poder estar caliente en ese lugar tan helado había necesitado moverse, también para poder encontrar una salida.

Algo dentro de ella sabía que esto no era normal, ella antes estaba en un lugar y este no lo era, era otro nuevo lugar y no lo podía explicar.

De repente vio que una silueta se apareció a unos cinco pies de ella y dio un pequeño respingo de susto, uno aletargado, pues ya no controlaba sus miembros y su cerebro se estaba congelando.

-Quién eres? Que es este lugar?- pregunto ella con voz fuerte y decidida, seguramente sonaba más de lo que en realidad lo estaba.

El viejo, la presencia que se le había aparecido, era un anciano, tenía barba larga y blanca. Mirada bondadosa y parecía muy paciente, el hombre levanto una mano para que dejara de preguntar.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, mi niña. Estas en 'el bosque'.- el viejo dijo con un estivo de sonrisa. Yo lo mire extrañada. Si, era un bosque, habia hayas, robles, pinos, sicómoros y tejos, así como maleza y espinas y ella había encontrado varios claros y algún que otro camino que no conducían a nada o eso ella creía. Había pasado por un minúsculo rio que pasaba por la mitad de un claro, en el cual había aprovechado para tomar agua muy helada de un agujero que habia hecho en el hielo. Sus pantalones de algodón deportivos y sus dos buzos de cierre ya estaban para tirar a la basura y tampoco daban mucho abrigo.

-El bosque?- mi voz dejaba entrever mi de confianza y tal vez un poco de burla. Obvio que era un bosque.

-El bosque prohibido, claramente.- su sonrisa no bacilo ni un instante y me comencé a inquietar.

-Y _tú_ quién diablos eres?- inquirí, ya temblando de frio.

-Yo soy Merlin, el mago. Y te voy a decir que ya era tiempo que volvieras a nuestras tierras.- _¿Lo que? Mago? Merlin, como la leyenda de Arturo._ Entrecerré los ojos y lo mire más profundamente.

-Es esto algún tipo de broma pesada? Ustedes freaks ya llegaron muy lejos, mira que ser Merlin… Buen disfraz, por cierto!

-Definitivamente esto no es una broma.- la sonrisa se le borro y me miro apesadumbrado, como con pena. Odiaba esa mirada. Se acercó a mi unos pasos y yo me quede donde estaba, por mi terquedad y también porque estaba como un hielo.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunte al tun tun , con vos temblorosa.

-Es hora de que encuentres un lugar en tu mundo. Tengo algo para ti.- Busco algo entre sus pesados mantos, que ahora me daban ganas de arroparme en ellos, tenía mucho frio, la verdad. De ellas saco lo que parecía ser un palo de madera, color marrón rojizo y bien lustrado, parecía tener algún tipo de runa.

-Esta es la varita de tu madre. Espero que te sirva hasta que tengas la tuya.- Mi mandíbula cayó al suelo. Pensaba que me lo iba a creer? Que era esto? Sabrina la bruja adolescente, Harry Potter? Eso no existía.

-Mi madre?- Ella murió hace tiempo, no podría estar hablando de Cecilia. Imposible.

-No, no es imposible, Claire, o debería decir: Elaine.- MI boca que estaba ya en el suelo, de la consternación, se abrió mas y mis ojos parecía que se iban a salir de mis orbitas. El viejo me había leído la puta mente. Y me había dicho otro nombre, el cual e parecía extrañamente familiar.

-Estas en el año 1946 y todo va a estar bien, te lo aseguro. Toma la varita, la vas a necesitar, créeme. Hay cosas muy oscuras o peligrosas en este bosque y en donde te esperan. Debes escuchar todo lo que te diga.- me miro a los ojos y yo, sin poder salir de la consternación, le di permiso para hablar y el la tomo.

-Lo que debes hacer es salir de este bosque, esa es la parte fácil, pero también va a ser difícil. Lo que te espera en el castillo es aún peor. Debes salvarlo a el, y al hacerlo salvaras a miles, solo eso debes hacer. Pero debes prepararte, no va a ser pan comido. Entendiste, niña?

MI cara no había cambiado, una parte de mi cerebro seguía procesando todo y la otra trataba de ver indicios de la locura que tenía el hombre. Esto tendría que ser un sueño. Tendría que hacer como hacía en los demás sueños, pretender que todo estaba bien y seguir para delante

-Muy bien, como sea.- tome la varita, de su mano arrugada, y me aparté un mechón de pelo de la cara que se me había pegado en el sudor.

-Eres igual a tu madre, aunque tienes el valor y la locura de tu padre.- dijo con una sonrisa feliz y apremiante. Yo junte las cejas, el tipo era extraño. Mira las cosas que mi extremadamente buena imaginación creaba.

-Locura? Sí, tengo un master en eso, muy, muy loca. Hablando de eso ¿a quién tengo que salvar? Hay una persona que necesitan que la salven?

-Si.- el viejo se paseó adelante mío, mirando el suelo. Sus hombros parecían contener mucho peso. – Sálvalo y te dejaremos seguir en este mundo, si no lo haces cosas más oscuras que la leyenda, sucederán.

-La leyenda?- que mierda sucedía aquí.

-Tú la conoces.- sus manos se movían a medida que hablaba y luego dijo algo que me sobresaltó. -El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...-

-Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...- Concluí yo, sin dar pausa y pensarlo bien. Eso era parte de uno de los libros que mi madre me había leído. Harry Potter. MI madre era una fan de esos libros, se sabía todos los hechizos y nombres, siempre me había parecido muy aniñado todo, para no decir idiota.- espera un momento… Voldemort? Harry? A quien se supone que tengo que salvar?

-A Tom Riddle


End file.
